falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
大無敵超市(輻射4)
(interior) (back entrance) }} Super Duper Mart is a grocery store within Lexington in 2287. Layout Exterior In front of the main entrance are a number of Mr. Handy fuel canisters and an icebox, while the rear entrance is a garage with two terminals controlling the doors on each side. The terminal on the outside is locked, needing rank 1 of Hacker to gain access. Inside the garage are Minuteman Emma's body and two feral ghouls. Both entrances are marked with the railsign for "danger." Outside the building front entrance is an empty field. Usually this area is inhabited by feral ghouls, but a behemoth will spawn after the player reaches level 40. Interior The sales floor of the building is in a severe state of ruin, with most of the shelving collapsed, debris from the roof littered across the floor and bodies sprawled throughout the store. Hiding among the bodies are live feral ghouls, awakening when the Sole Survivor gets close, while others will crawl in through the windows from outside. Following the left wall just before the checkout, there is an office with a protectron that can be activated by terminal inside. The protectron will patrol the sales floor and engage any ghouls near the aisles, but it will not enter the back rooms. Further down the checkout section is another office that has a locked safe under the desk. In the locked pharmaceutical section is a dead Minuteman and a number of feral ghouls. The back rooms have an entrance further back in the store; new ghouls will spawn in the front of the store when the back is first entered. Past this entrance, the left contains numerous feral ghouls in a storeroom along with Josh's body. Just before this storeroom is a stairwell that leads down to another feral and a generator with a fusion core. The entrance to the garage is here. In many of the smaller rooms at the side and rear of the store, additional ghouls will crawl in through the windows when entering. These ghouls are helpless during the crawling in animation, however, and can be killed opportunistically by moving quickly. 值得注意的物品 * 垃圾鎮奸商傳第3期 - 在東北角，櫃檯旁邊的雜誌取閱架上。In the northwest end, right of the Milton General Hospital poster, near the pharmacy counter in a magazine rack. * 核融合核心 - 在超市裡面靠近通往後門樓梯的發電機裡。 * Three short laser muskets near dead Minutemen: one is in the pharmacy section on a counter, one is in the garage (which can be reached via the basement in the back), and the last is in one of back store rooms, next to a steamer trunk. These sometimes come equipped with enhanced modifications. * 兩瓶量子味核口可樂在前門進來右手邊區域的塑膠盒內。 * 艾碼的全像卡帶在停車場裡艾瑪的身上，喬許的全像卡帶在裡面員工室喬許身上。 * Vault-Tec lunchbox - On top of the cabinets behind the counter at the diner in the west corner of the building. * The location contains large amounts of junk and food items, making it a treasure trove worth visiting especially during the early game stages when healing and crafting components are in short supply. Related quests * Cleansing the Commonwealth - This is one of the locations Knight Rhys will ask to cleanse of its inhabitants. * Ghoul Problem - This is one of the possible locations settlers will send the player character to clear. * Quartermastery - This is one possible location that Scribe Haylen will send the player character to find tech in. * Randolph Safehouse - This is a possible location that may be given by the dead drop. Appearances This Super Duper Mart appears in Fallout 4. Bugs * It is possible when fast-traveling to the location, the player will spawn inside a super mutant behemoth, causing them to get stuck inside it until one of you is dead. * Both Emma and Josh's bodies must be looted upon the first time entering the area or they will despawn when the area resets making their holotapes unavailable. * If left alone, the protectron you can activate will disappear and reappear elsewhere in the store when it runs into a shopping cart in the way of its patrol path. Moving the shopping cart out of the way before the protectron reaches it will solve this issue. * When issued a quest by one of your settlers to clear this location, if you've already done so, the quest may glitch and not mark the location on the map and will not show as completed even when you do re-clear the area. Gallery Fo4 Super Duper Mart launch trailer.png|Interior, from the launch trailer Tales of JJV Super Duper Mart.png|Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor magazine Teddy doing 210 years hard time.jpg|This teddy bear is cuffed and held prisoner in a trashcan. FO4 Super Duper Mart (6).jpg|Interior FO4 Super Duper Mart (1).jpg|Halloween sale 2077 FO4 Super Duper Mart (7).jpg|Last dinner FO4 Super Duper Mart (8).jpg|Juke'n Jive box FO4 Super Duper Mart (9).jpg|Tech room FO4 Super Duper Mart (10).jpg|Accounting office en:Super Duper Mart (Fallout 4) es:Super-Duper Mart (Fallout 4) ru:Супермаркет (Fallout 4) Uk:Супермаркет (Fallout 4) Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Lexington buildings